Je te veux
by S-moonshine
Summary: Elle en rêve. Parfois, les rêves peuvent devenir réels... OneShot: Dray/Mione


_-Je te veux, me dit-il._

_Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, sentant son souffle chaud, quand tout à coup… _

-Hermione ! HERMIONE !

J'émergeai de mon sommeil avec une rapidité surprenante.

-Tu t'es encore endormie en cours ? Hermione, je ne te reconnais plus… Es-tu sûre de dormir la nuit ?

Je le regardais, il semblait inquiet. Je devais le rassurer, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour moi. Bien sûr que je dormais. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça dormir. Il me hantait tellement… J'allais devoir prendre des somnifères sinon, je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

-Evidemment que je dors Harry. Cesse de dire des idioties. Viens, on doit aller en Métamorphose.

J'empilai mes livres et suivis Harry dans les couloirs, me remémorant mon rêve. Magnifique mais si irréel. Soupirant, j'accélérais l'allure pour marcher à côté de mon ami.

-Comment va Ron ?

-Il dormait encore tout à l'heure après le déjeuner. Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il s'en remettra très vite. Dans une semaine, il pourra remonter sur un balais..

-Harry Potter ! Ton meilleur ami a failli faire une chute mortelle et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, c'est quand il pourra rejouer au Quidditch !

Je le regardais la mine sévère. Il baissa la tête, gêné. J'éclatai de rire. Surpris, il me regarda et se mit lui aussi à rire.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieuse Mione !

-Je l'étais mais vu la tête que tu faisais, comment garder l'air grave ?

Arrivés devant la porte du cours de McGonagall, la conversation reprit mais s'arrêta brusquement avec l'arrivée des Serpentards.

-Draco.. souffla Hermione, mais son murmure fut couvert par les rires des verts et argents.

Quelques heures plus tard, au dîner, je scrutais la table des Gryffondors. Elle n'était pas encore là. Je me concentrais sur mon repas, sans me soucier de Pansy qui essayait encore une fois de me faire boire son Filtre d'Amour, grossièrement infusé dans du jus de citrouille. Je refusais son offre en lui jetant un regard noir et me remis à manger. Soudain, je relevais la tête. Personne n'avait le droit de contrôler ma vie. Elle était mienne. Et moi seul avait le pouvoir de la changer. Qui m'empêchais de faire ce que je voulais ? Mon père était en prison, Voldemort n'était plus et les Mangemorts encore en liberté étaient recherchés dans tout le pays. Je n'avais pas peur des échecs. Oh que non.

Enfin, elle arriva. Son doux parfum me percuta en plein cœur et je sus ce que j'avais à faire. Je me levai, montai sur la table et me raclai la gorge.

-S'il vous plait, j'aimerai avoir votre attention.

-Malefoy a-t-il bien dit s'il vous plait, demanda Harry Potter au loin ?

-Tais toi Harry, dit-Elle.

Le silence se fit. Tout Poudlard avait les yeux fixés sur le prince des Serpentards.

-Ça fait longtemps, même beaucoup trop que je veux prononcer ces mots. Et je veux le maximum de témoins, alors écoutez-moi bien, tous autant que vous êtes. Depuis sept ans maintenant, je vis ici. J'ai vécu de merveilleuses choses mais une seule m'apporte autant de bonheur, fait que je veux me lever chaque matin. Une seule chose me permet de sourire, oui de sourire et même de rire. Une seule chose me cause tant de soucis, mais m'apporte tellement. Cette chose, tout le monde la connaît. On appelle ça l'Amour. L'Amour avec un grand A. Celui qui vous fait vibrer, celui qui fait battre votre cœur, celui qui vous donne l'air béat ou vous énerve à vous en faire pleurer. Le seul, l'unique. Le vrai Amour.

Elle est comme un rayon de soleil, elle m'illumine. Elle est une source de vie, à l'infini. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle. Elle ma raison de vivre. La femme de ma vie. Je la connais par cœur. Pourtant je n'ai jamais pu lui avouer mon amour. J'avais trop peur des réactions autour de moi, mais je ne veux pas passer à côté de la chance de ma vie. Car je l'aime. Tellement plus que tout. Je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés. Car j'ai passé déjà sept ans de ma vie à la regarder, tapis dans l'ombre ; mais aujourd'hui je veux me montrer sous mon vrai jour. J'ai perdu sept années alors que j'aurais pu être avec elle. Je suis fou d'elle. Complètement et irréversiblement. Je ne cherche pas à faire la parfaite déclaration d'amour, les mots viennent simplement à moi. Elle m'inspire, est ma joie de vivre. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Son Amour.

Je sautais de la table, le silence régnant toujours. Les gens s'écartaient de mon passage. J'avançai lentement, mais avec une assurance digne de moi. Je la fixai et elle me rendit mon regard. Un regard enflammé, brûlant de passion et d'amour. Je postais devant elle, espérant de tout cœur.

-Hermione, commençai-je. Je te veux.

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Puis, ne résistant plus à la tentation, je l'embrassai.

**Impressions très chers ?**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**XXXX**


End file.
